The Daughter of Whirlpools
by NotCrazyYet
Summary: Tammy Warner has finally left home her father forcing her to leave south park and her boyfriend Kenny. Her father in a drunken rage attacks until a man saves her and adopts her on the spot not only that but apparently she is coming back to south park. Rated M for safety
1. Prologue

hey i know i said id update other stories but the flow isnt going i know what i want them to do but the words are harder to put on paper and i dont like pushing chapters cause it kinda fucks the flow sounds weird i know im using this story to try and push my ideas back up anyways I hope u enjoy the story

Prolouge

A man wearing an orange hoodie with blue jeans on was currently walking down the road. He had three whisker marks on each side of his face, along with deep blue eyes blonde locks could be seen under his hood has he walked. This man was Naruto uzumaki once a golden hero to ninjas. In his battle with the rabbit goddess kaguya he had achieved immortality, he out lived the ninja world and no was in the present.

He rarely cared about anything anymore, he lost Hinata, Himewari, and Boruto along with his village with time he learned to stay away from people so he wouldnt be hurt again their was no point, his only friends were the bijus.

Naruto sighed he had lost his youth over the ages nothing really was fun for him anymore. He sighed and then he heard a scream.

"Damn this old heart." He said before walking to the scream has they got louder.

She was currently curled up in a ball on the side of westside ave, her dirty heir was black with orange highlights. She had on cut off shirts and a red midruff. Finally she had enough and ran away, tired of her family. She was heading to her safe heaven, "I wonder iif Ken even remembers me." SHe said she shook her head she might be homeless now but its the only place she could think to go.

"THEIR YOU ARE YOU BITCH!" A man shouted holding a bear bottle. "GET OVER HERE SLUT." HEr eyes widened has her father was infront of her. "WHO THE FUCK SAID U GET TO RUN AWAY FROM ME." He then slung his beer bottle at her missing her has it splashed by her head. She screamed has the glass hit her face.

"NO ONE RUNES AWAY FROM ME."

"MOM DID AND I AM TOO IM THOUGH WITH THIS!" She said finding her voice against her father.

"STUPID BITCH," he yelled out has he went to swing at her she closed her eyes and waited for the impact has nothing happened. Opening them she found a man who looked like an older Kenny with his orange hoodie but had whisker marks, his fist was around her fathers wrist.

"Who the fuck are you ill take u on." He swung his other fist at him, Naruto the grasped his wrist and bent it bringing the man to his knees. He then slammed his knee into the mans face and knocked him out. He turned to the girl and offered her his hand.

"This man is not one to be a father if you want little one you can live with me," Naruto didnt know what he was doing but he couldnt leave this girl alone not after what he saw.

She looked up at the man. She didnt know why but she trusted him she reached her hand out.

"Whats you name?" NAruto asked as she smiled not knowing why she trusted him.

"Tammy, Tammy Warner."

End

Short i Know but hey its a prologue please review dont know if i should continue this are not sry for any grammer mistakes.


	2. Chapter 1 Moving In

didnt expect such positiveness over the first prologue i kinda had to push out another chapter sorry about any grammar errors

Chapter one

Naruto was currently moving boxes around has he lifted a heavy box onto a table. "You sure this is where you wanna leave sweetheart?" Naruto asks has Tammy had a small box in her hands and nodded. She had on some black short shorts and a yellow tank top Naruto had asked her plenty of times but she wouldn't dress any more modestly.

"Yea I had a lot of good memories here." She said with a blush remembering her time with ken, "Thought some wasn't that good." She said also remembering the commits of being known has a whore, Naruto raised an eyebrow mentally noting the fact she felt down and decided to tease her.

"Does my little Tammy have a crush on someone." Naruto said in a joking tone with a smile until he saw her look away then his face turned serous. "Where is he and when can i torture. . . i mean great him." Naruto said with slanted eyes no little shit would touch his little girl he would kill anything that hurt her.

"You can't hurt him dad, please." She said full of worry for her Ken her eyes looked terrified at the thought of ken being hurt. She had gotten use to calling him dad in a short time at first he had been surprised but then he surprised her and adopted her got the legal papers and all. "and I don't even know if he still likes me." She said looking down wondering if he would still like her.

Naruto sighed and hugged his new daughter. "Look Tam, your an amazing person and if he doesn't like you i can always kill him later." (Jokes on Naruto their.) He didn't want his daughter in a relationship but if it made her happy he would allow it until the mother fucker hurt her he would rip out his fucking spline. He has some anger problems, only a little.

"Promise me you wont hurt him!" Tammy nearly yelled she loved her new dad but he did get a little defensive about her now. A man had tried to talk her into a van on the way here her father went on a rampage and nearly killed the man she still didn't know why. The police arrived and had to ask her dad to stay back while they arrested the man.

"Fine, but if he hurts you its fair game." Tammy sighed at her new father as she walked upstairs, he could be a little too protective but she knew it was love. "Though I am worried their is talk of some vigilante I just don't want u getting caught up in it."

"Relax dad ill be fine." Tammy said with a smile has she went up to her new room, has she got to the top of the stairs she turned and smiled. "Besides you will help me if in trouble wont you, dad?" Tammy asked a little nervous

"Always sweetheart."

/

"Guys, guys we gave you wont believe it," A blonde haired child said has he walked to a table full of fourth grade boys. He had yellow hair that seemed to spike around his head, he wore a blue shirt with some blue jeans.

"What butters?" Stan asked he had on a dark blue hat with a red puffball asked dark blue shirt and blue jeans.

"Yea dude whats got you so worked up?" Kyle said has he wore green hat, an orange jacket with green gloves and blue jeans.

"Guys you remember Tammy Warner," a kid in an orange parka imiedently perked up, the only thing u could see is his eyes in his outfit being completly orange with blonde locks if u locked close enough.

"You mean, Kenny's ex didn't she have to move away?" Stan asked, has Kyle nodded.

"Yea man what about her?"

"Guess what I heard she is back, and something happened and she is now going to be held back a year." Butters said as Kenny darted for the doors.

"Held back?" Kyle said has Kenny left.

"Yea dude you know when u do bad enough are miss to many days u get held back and have to enter the year behind you." Stan said has he looked around.

"You just missed him man."

/

Tammy was outside has she was picking up a heavy box are trying to, has her father was still moving boxes inside. All of a sudden her box became light much to her surprise. Looking up she saw an orange parka behind the box and her eyes widened. "Ken is that you?"

"mmf mmf mf mmmf (Hey Tammy want some help.)" Kenny smiled beneath his parka a little bit worried he had no idea if Tammy still liked him. Tammy dropped the box and hugged him on impulse has she kissed his cheek Kenny went into a daze.

"Ken I'm sorry i had to go away like I did. You, you still want me right?" She asked afraid he might be with someone new until Kenny kissed her cheek and spoke.

"Mffmff (Hell yeah!)" He said with a giant grin, this was the best day of his life until he heard a cough. Kenny turned and found a tall man in an orange hoodie with blue jeans on and three stripes on each cheek.

"So what are you doing with my daughter?" Kenny's eyes widened at the man this wasn't Tammy's father? He had remembered meeting the man, Kenny didn't like him at all. He reminded him too much of his dad but worse.

"Hey Ken I'd like you to meet my new dad he adopted me."

end

I'm trying to get to as close to 1000 word chapters has i can so the chapters might take awhile to come out.

plz review and let me know what you think


	3. Chapter 2 Carol's Journey

Ok just to clear some thing up alright Naruto will interact with the adult it just might take a moment for some of the stuff, he will not be a gary sue fuck that shit he has demons he wont fix everything, and while i am thinkin about him training mysterion i have someother stuff planned before that also note this story pace is really slow right now im trying to build it up but i got stuff planned for right now but Mysterion will be trained he just might not be the only one.

side note I dont do beta readers i got fucked over by one before since then i stopped please dont ask i wont tell what happened anyways if you see grammer mistakes let me know so I know how to fix it ok im not that great at grammer even if i only speak english.

Chapter 2

"Hey Ken I'd like you to meet my new dad he adopted me."

Kenny, Tammy, and Naruto where now eating some ramen Naruto had made. Naruto had forgon his shirt fromsweat has Tammy and Kenny where both engroosed in a conversation. "So your the one my little girl has been talkin about." Kenny blinked and looked at Tammy has she grabbed his hand.

"Yea dad this is Ken, dont worry Ken he is a nice guy." Tammy said as she slurped some noodles.

"Yea, yea i get it I wont kill him." Kenny's eyes widend. "Maybe ust maim."

"DAD!" Tammy yelled has Naruto laughed at Kenny's has he seemed scared.

"Relax as long has your happy he can live." Kenny breathed a sigh of relief. "So Kenny I dont know much about you, what you like to do in your spar time an all that stuff."

*Knock knock* Naruto blinked has he got up and went to the door. He blinked has he saw three woman on the other side of the door.

"Oh my. . ."

'maybe i should put a shirt on?'

/

Carol mccormick was currently lying on her beat down sofa as she had the day off work. She had on a red shirt and some blue jeans, her red hair that come dont to the bottom of her neck as she was covered in dirt mostly because of how poor she and her family was. Her husband was a deadbeat and the only thing keeping them together was their three kids. She got distracted from her thoughts has she heard her phone ring. They could barely afford it but it was esseintal in case work offered some more money she was only a dish washer at olive gardens but she wanted more and knew it was foolish to wish for it. Picking up the phone she spoke. "Hello?"

"Hello miss McCormick." She easily recognized the voice as the guidance counsilor and was worried about Kenny her boy.

"Why yes Mr. Mackey, is everything alright?" before anything could be said her husband spoke out. He was wearing a denim jacket with a white shirt, blue jeans, and a red trucker hat.

"Who is on the phone?" Growing irrated at the slacker who always seems to have to know everything she shouted.

"WILL YOU SHUT UP AND LET ME TALK TO THE GOD DAMN SCHOOL COUNSILER." She said irratted at being interupted.

"WHY THE FUCK YOU TALKING TO HIM YOU SKANK?!" He shouted back at her.

"I AINT NO SKANK YOU PIECE OF SHIT!"

"I AINT NO PIECE OF SHIT BITCH!"

"WHY DONT YOU JUST SHUT UP AND GET DRUNK LIKE ALWAYS!"

"MAYBE I WILL!"

"FINE BYE!" She shouted out has he left to get drunk on her money again, as long as it got him out of her hair she didnt give a rats ass at the moment."

"Uhm miss McCormick?" Mr. Mackey said from the other end of the phone obvuisly worried.

"Im sorry about that, now whats this about." Her husband brought out the worst in her at times, he use to bring out the best.

"It seems your son Kenny has been skippin class again and while we have overlooked this behaiver for awhile we think we should let you know if this keeps happening we will have to take measures into our own hands." She sighed she knew Kenny wasnt the best and skipped a few times she didnt like it but she was always too tired from work to get up and do something about it she knew it was bad she just couldn't help herself.

"Alright ill go look for him." She said hanging up the phone has she put on a jacket and left to find her boy.

/

"Excuse me have you seen my boy Kenny Sharon?" Carol asked has infront of her was another woman, she wore blue jeans with a brown shirt and red on the end of the sleeves and collar.

"No isnt he at school right now." Sharon asked has school was still in session for about another hour.

"I got a call sayin he skipped again." She said with a sigh as Sharon also sighed.

"I'll help for all I know Stan could be with him." Sharon said with a sigh as she went with Carol.

. . .

"Have you seen my boy Kenny around?" Infront of Carol was another woman this one had on a blue shirt with a white collar and brown pants.

"Why no is he missing oh heavens." She saith a gasp as she looked at the two woman infront of her.

"No Liana he just skipped class I know are boys hang out so im trying to find them." Carol said with a sigh wondering what she got herself into.

"You wouldnt have overheard something they planned are a meeting would you." Sharon asked.

"Why yes I do remember that my little Eric said they were going over to kyle's today I was meaning to go over their Eric did forget his math homework over here.

"Alright then to Shelia's."

. . .

"Oh hello their Carol what brings you here." Shelia asked, she was a rather heavy set woman wearing a blue jacket and brown pants as she answered the door.

"Have you seen my boy Kenny." Carols asked hoping the hunt was finally over.

"No I havent but the boys just got released from school their in the back playing maybe you should ask them." Carol nodded in thanks to her as she walked in with the others

"Thanks Sheila ill go ask them now."

. . .

"Boys!?" Shelia asked/yelled across the backyard. Kyle, Stan, and Cartman where all in the back has they where all writing on paper.

"Yea mom."

"The school called and said that kenny skipped you wouldnt know anything about that would you?" Shelia asked putting on her mom voice to Kyle just incase they where hiding them.

"Oh he went to visit Tammy Warner after hearing she was back home."

"Tammy?" Carol Asked not knowing the name someone she didnt know are maybe ones parents who avoided her.

"Yeah you know Kenny's girlfriend." Stan waved off.

"GIRLFRIEND!" Carol nearly yelled her boy had a girlfriend. She had no idea he was seeing anybody.

"Yea she moved back here in the new house across the street."

/

Three Woman where staring at a shirtless Naruto as he opened the door.

"Oh my. . ." Liane said covering her mouth with her hand to stop herself from jumping the man. Carol and Sharon both had similiar looks.

'maybe i should put a shirt on?' Naruto thought has he began to feel alittle uncofortable until the red haired woman spoke.

"Im sorry mister but is my son Kenny here he seems to have ditched school?"

"Oh yeah, KENNY your mom is here! Sry for keeping him please go easy on him I alreadt got into him for skipping class."

". . ." She was speechless it was hard for her to find words infront of this man.

"Ms, McCormick." She shook her head out of it has she gulped and spoke.

"Huh yeah uhm no problem Kenny let's uhm let's go oh im Carol by the way."

"Sharon,"

"And I am Liane." One said with a sulty tone has she walked closer to Naruto and gave him a wink.

"Mmmf mmf." (Hey mom.)

"Kennith! Do you know the trouble you caused." Carol shouted has Kenny flinched has he was dragged away by his head.

"Well then how about you and me become more acquanted." Liane said has Naruto backed away.

"Dad you promised me you would take me shopping today." Tammy said from behind them giving both a look at her. Naruto hadn't promised anything but took the chance to escape he didnt know why but he felt like someone was trying to get him.

"I will sweet heart just seeing this two ladies out is all." He said luckily they backed away.

/

The Next day Tammy was sitting out in the hall way waiting for her to get called in has Mr. Garrison spoke. "Alright class settle down and shut the fuck up." Their teacher Mr. Garrison said, he had grey hair witha large bold spot, he had on a green shirt and blue jeans.

"Now has you may have heard we got a new student joining us today. Now I want u all to be nice to her." Mr. Garrison said has Tammy walked into the room. "Now come up in here and dont be shy."

"Im Tammy Uzumaki its nice to meet you." Tammy said has all the girls cheered at having another girl in class.

"Now then before we continue anyone have any questions for Tammy, Yes Clyde what is it?"

"Why is she dressed like a slut?"

"Clyde!" BEfore anything else could be said Tammy walked up to Clyde.

"Im not apoligizing." Tammy raised her fist and swung.

/

Chapter End

Side Note still wondering who I should pair him up with if any also read and review and thanks for reading.


End file.
